gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Robins
"You want to know why I fight? I fight because I have something worth fighting for, '''someone' worth fighting for. A purpose. To protect the ones I love, that is my destiny, my dream. And nothing will stand in my way of making that dream a reality!" ''-Edward Robins Edward Robins had just turned fifteen when his parents were killed during their days as mobile suit mechanics at the beginning of the Vaalcan War. Enraged, he planned to get revenge. On his sixteenth borthday he moved out of his older brother's house and joined the United Earth Alliance Military to become a Mobile Suit pilot. He, along with a few others were assigned to the Titan's Desert Base; a legendary military base who's men were trained to be as tough and unwavering as the desert winds. After a few months on Base Edward had proved to be prodigous, along with fellow Pilot and close friend, Colt Rivers. Soon after the pilots earn their wings The Desert base is attacked by Vaalcan's Banshee Strike, a highly trained mercenary group. The base falls and Edward and the rest of the hotshot pilots from Titan's base were recruited to take part of a special recon program designed by the UEA called the Tactical Assault Service to combat Banshee Strike. TAS missions proved to be difficult and thus required avery member to be at their best, physically, mentally, and even emotionally. U.E. 118 Proved to be a devastating year for TAS as Vaalcan attacked the grand colony Valkyrie and sent it towards earth while most of the TAS members were in the colony. Although TAS prevented the colony drop, hundreds of thousands of lives were lost, including commander of the TAS and a close friend to Edward, Ryota Redwing. This dealt a heavy blow to the UEA. TAS disbanded and later reformed thanks to the efforts of Edward and comrades. It was later renamed Titans in memory of the former military base and in honor of Ryota, who had been the former commander of the base. The headquarters of the New Titans was located on the moon. The members of the base were issued new mobile suits and prepared for the long road to victory. With victory just within the grasp of the Vaalcan Empire they order an all-out assault on the United Earth Alliance military base, Centra. But the New Titans intervene and prevent the Vaalcan Empire from taking it over. Confident, Edward and the rest of his comrades retaliate by destroying numerous Vaalcan bases in the tropics and turn the tides of the war. Edward is then promoted to lead the New Titans. He leads them to victory against Banshee Strike, effectively and surprisingly ending the war by destroying Lancelot, the Vaalcan Empire's grand colony and military base. Skills & Abilities Edward is an exceptionally skilled pilot. He's a metahuman, being genetically altered when he was still in the womb. He has superhuman strength, reflexes, toughness, etc. His impecable Will and Insight led him to be one of the most accomplished Pilots in U.E. History. He is telepathic and can easily read the thoughts of others or send any weak-willed enemy into an epileptic seizure and kill them in moments. He also has a hightened sense of mental awareness, possesing what some people would call a "danger sense". He's had precognitive and postcognitive flashes throughout his services as a pilot and has even shown elements of remote viewing. He 's defeated large fleets of warships and Vaalcan Zaku's single-handedly and has come toe-to-toe with the legendary pilot entity reffered to as Z. Edward also posseses remarkable close combat and ranged combat skills our of a mobile suit. In his Metahuman(+) mode (Similar to Seeds burst in Gundam Seed) he has never been defeated and is unrivaled in precision, making him a legend throughout both the UEA and the Vaalcan Empire. Gallery 0004 thumb.jpg Banagher-daguza-illust.jpg